1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to front bindings for safety ski bindings in which sole holder elements have stops normally holding a ski boot against movement longitudinally and laterally of a ski. In the case of being tripped after a preset force acting substantially in the longitudinal direction of the ski is exceeded, such elements are forwardly pivotable about a spindle extending parallel to the ski surface, transversely to the longitudinal direction of the ski and situated below the plane of the boot sole, into a release position below the plane of the ski boot sole so that the ski boot can slide forward without hindrance.
2. Prior Art
In a known front binding, a spindle carrying sole holder elements is swingable about an upright pivot extending at right angles to the ski surface. In the case of forces acting laterally of the ski, the sole holder elements swing about the upright pivot to release the ski boot. As shown by experience, the lateral tripping action is unsatisfactory in this known front binding because the toe of the ski boot must emerge laterally out of the front binding past the sole holder elements. Such known front binding can act as a stumbling block and force the skier into a forward diving fall.